


Cops and Robbers

by ourfreewill



Series: Cops and robbers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crime, M/M, Police Officer Dean, thief Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a cop. Michael's a thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

 

Everything had been going reasonably well for Dean that morning. After a long night shift at the precinct he was ready to just pack it in for the day. But no. The bank had to phone him to report some unusual activity on his account, which required him to trail down to his local branch, five miles away from his apartment.

He had been filling out this form for the past ten minutes, when some guy decides to stand extremely close and right in his personal space. The dark haired, green eyed, sharp cheekboned, slim built... Where was he? Oh yeah, not to mention, asshole.

Dean turned and gave him a pointed look, to which the dick returned to him with a smirk that made Dean want to shoot him.

Speaking of shooting, that's exactly what happened. A blond jittery guy, who had walked in earlier pulled out a gun and fired it in the air.

"Everybody get down, this is a robbery!" He shouted, firing into the ceiling.

Dark haired, perfect cheekboned, asshole just stood there, mouth slightly agape. Dean turned to him.

"Hey get down." He whisper shouted.

He did, his ebony hair flipping down onto his face, catching on his eyelid... And Dean needed to focus.

The robber was making one of the cashiers fill a bag, until he hears sirens in the distance. He quickly grabbed both bags of the money, and ran out. But in the process dropped one of the bags.

  
Once the robber had gone, green eyed, slim prick strolled over, while everyone else was just beginning to uncover their eyes and move from their hiding places, and picked up the dropped money, then attempted to leave the bank. Dean quickly ran over and seized his hand before he could exit onto the street.

  
"What do you think you're doing." Dean asked, using his best stern police officer voice.

"Leaving."

"With the money?" He nodded, "Well, I don't think so."

"Well, I'm thief."

"Well, I'm a police officer."

"Well, shit." And Dean almost thought he was sincere, until he brought out that smirk and held up Dean's badge, which previously was residing in his jacket pocket.

"Hey..." Dean started, the guy kept the smirk and leaned into Dean, kissed him, before promptly leaving.

Dean was stunned and didn't notice when the badge was returned, clipped onto the front of his belt.

As all the patrol cars began to fill in outside the bank, flashing blue and red, Dean lost his composure and shouted to no one in particular, "Dick."

 


End file.
